Ur So Gay
| format = | recorded = 2007 | studio = Rocket Carousel Studio (Los Angeles, California) | venue = | genre = Trip hop | length = 3:39 | label = Capitol | writer = | producer = Greg Wells | misc = |type=song}} }} "Ur So Gay" is a song released by American singer Katy Perry from her EP of the same name. She co-wrote the song with its producer Greg Wells while Drew Pearson served as the track's engineer. It was later included on her album One of the Boys. Capitol Records offered the song as a free download on their website. The song failed to enter the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Background and composition When asked about the song, Perry said it was about a metrosexual boy named Greg. The song "wasn't meant to be a big single or show what the album is going to be all about. That was for my Internet bloggers, so I'm not coming out of nowhere." Perry's A&R representative Chris Anokute confirmed this by saying that they had no plans for radio coverage but just wanted to put this "novelty" song out online as an introduction to see "what the attraction was". As expected, sales were low, but Anokute said the track did well in terms of building a press story. "Ur So Gay" moves at a moderate pace. According to digital sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony-ATV Music Publishing, the song is written in the key of E minor and the tempo is at 80 beats per minute. Perry's vocal's in "Ur So Gay" span from the lower note of E3 to the higher note of D#5. Promotion and reception |alt=A female blond performer onstage wearing a white tuxedo and singing to a microphone in her left hand. A similarly dressed woman claps on her left. They are encircled by a group of guys in roller skates. The backdrop display disco lights in red and yellow.]] The song's lyrics have been described in a positive review as "eighteen different kinds of wrong". The song itself has been described as an "emo-bashing anthem that's either horribly homophobic, a sly piece of social commentary or, possibly, both."Hermann, Andy. "Katy Perry's One of the Boys is dandy ear candy" , Sun-Sentinel. June 17, 2008. The Tampa Bay Times wrote that the "boyfriend-skewering..... isn't homophobic, but it does pummel straight guys who can't handle her edge." Some critics, however, conclude the song is homophobic. Ugo.com says the song settles for "catchphrase-homophobia"French, Marguerite. [http://www.ugo.com/ugo/html/article/?id=18764&sectionId=2 "Katy Perry – One of The Boys Album Review"] , Ugo.com. Retrieved June 22, 2008. while AllMusic describes the lyrics as "gay-baiting".Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2008). [ "One of the Boys – Katy Perry" review], AllMusic. Retrieved June 24, 2008. Music video The video was directed by Walter May. In the video, Perry plays the song in front of a bright cartoon-like background with clouds that have smiley faces on them. The characters in the video are played by Fashion Royalty dolls. Formats and track listings * 7" pink vinylKaty Perry – Ur So Gay # "Ur So Gay" – 3:39 # "Use Your Love" – 3:01 * CD single # "Ur So Gay" – 3:39 # "Ur So Gay" (Remix) – 5:53 # "Use Your Love" – 3:01 # "Lost" – 4:20 # "Ur So Gay" (Instrumental) – 3:38 # "Ur So Gay" (Junior Sanchez Club Instrumental) – 5:55 # "Ur So Gay" (Acapella) – 3:15 * Digital download # "Ur So Gay" – 3:39 # "Ur So Gay" (Junior Sanchez Club Remix) – 5:54 # "Use Your Love" – 3:03 # "Lost" – 4:20 Charts Certifications References External links * Category:2007 songs Category:2007 singles Category:Katy Perry songs Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Songs written by Katy Perry Category:Songs written by Greg Wells Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Wells